Equipment
In order to fish, you need a set of rod, reel, and either bait or lure. You can buy rod and reel at the fishing shop at Teman Paradise Beach, but baits and lures are sold everywhere else on the Penangkapan Island. The game uses a star system on determining the quality of the tackle. For example, a 2-stars rod might have difficulty at fighting a species that might pose no problem for a 3-stars rod. A reel with 3-stars has a huge line tension meter, while a 2-stars one will be smaller. Your success at attracting fish depends on your bait and lure. A cheap bait is enough to attract more common fish at the area, while rarer fish requires more expensive baits. For lures, it is more tricky; a lure that successfully attract a species might be outright ignored by others. Experiment is the key on lure fishing, especially for tournaments. Fishing Rods *LF-101 Journey: 1-star S-sized rod. Good enough for smaller, weaker fish. *LF-102 Next: 2-stars S-sized rod. An improvement for the tougher fish. *LF-111 Long Drive: 3-stars S-sized rod. Expensive, but has the longest range from all rods. *MF-210 Tourist : 2-stars M-sized rod. Cheap, but effective. *MF-222 Heroic : 3-stars M-sized rod. Except for specific instances, this should be your main rod for catching S and M fish after it is available. *HF-1400 Hamstring: 2-stars L-sized rod. Cannot cast far and might have some troubles with stronger fish. *HF-1800 Storm Killer: 3-stars L-sized rod. Expensive, but arguably the best rod for larger fish you can have before unlocking the 3-stars XL rod. *X-100 Berserker : 2-stars L-XL-sized rod. Good enough for handling smaller giant fish. *X-999 Titan: 3-stars L-XL-sized rod. THE best rod for large fish, capable for taking down giants such like the White Sturgeon and King of Herrings. *TM-1000 Marine Buster: 3-stars XL-sized rod. You can buy up to four pieces and are used for Trolling. Fishing Reels *FR-01 Journey: 1-star S-sized reel. Weak and should not be used against larger fish. *FR-02 Stage: 2-stars S-M-sized reel. A good improvement over the FR-01 Journey. *FR-03 Omega: 3-stars S-M-sized reel. Make rather distinct sound when reeling in, serves quite well for catching M-sized fish. *M-05 Hunter: 2-stars M-L-sized reel. Quite cheap. *M-11 Lunker Keeper: 3-stars M-L-sized reel. The best reel for catching smaller fish and works great when combined with an L-sized rod. *X-001 Elephant: 2-stars L-XL-sized reel. *X-009 Infinity: 3-stars L-XL-sized reel. The ultimate reel for fighting giants from the waters. Bait *Free Bait (S-M): It is free and you are given 20 of these per day. Not great and some rarer fish do not even bother to nibble at these. *Basic Bait (S-M): A cheap bait. Attracts slightly better than the Free Bait. *Colored Bait (S-M and L-XL): A set of baits with bright color, comes with three variants: Yellow, Blue, and Red. Each of them attract specific fish only. *Quick Hitter (S-M and L-XL): A bait that designed to entice nearby fish to bite fast. A cheap alternative for the Rainbow Bait, though pickier fish may reject it. *Wide Range (S-M and L-XL): A bait that designed to attract fish from long range. Works great when fishing off the Cruiser. *Rainbow Bait (S-M and L-XL): A high-quality bait that can attract all kinds of fish. Expensive, but it is the safest way when fishing for Legendaries. Lures Minnows *Plains: M-sized. Stays close to the surface. *Vivitie: XL-sized. Has a huge lip and sinks '''very '''slowly. *Wild King: M-L-sized. Has a camouflage pattern. *Water Fang: M-sized. Has a loud rattle and metallic hue. *Trolling Dish: L-sized. Has a realistic coloring. *Hamstring: M-L-sized. A standard minnow line. *Zebra Minnow: M-sized. Has a low rattle and zebra coloring. Crankbaits *Humble: M-sized. Buoyant and cheap. *Candy: M-sized. Sink slowly and floats fast. *Camo: M-L-sized. Sink fast and has a camouflage pattern. *Glory: L-XL-sized. Attracts fish with its metallic hue. *Zebra Crank: L-sized. Has a zebra pattern. *Crescent: M-L-sized. Has a flashy coloring with a crescent pattern near the eye. Swimming Lure *Vibe Root: M-sized. Cheap, attracts with rapid movement. *Gullible: M-L-sized. Sink fast with realistic fish-like shape. *Shining: M-sized. Has a loud rattle. *Paragon: L-sized. Has a metallic hue. *Glow: M-sized. Bright-colored and stays near the surface. *Big Glow: L-XL-sized. A larger version of the Glow line. *Fish Gripper: XL-sized. Sink fast, attract with speed and flashy appearance. Spinnerbaits *Classic: S-M-sized. Has a darker body with lighter blade. *Spinner: S-M-sized. Has a furry body. *McCoy: L-XL-sized. Shaped like a small fish. *Oriental: S-M-sized. Vivid-colored with a golden base. *Spotted: S-M-sized. Has a polka-dot pattern. Spoons *Dragon Scale: S-M-sized. Has luminescent stripes. *Twin Color: S-M-sized. Vivid-colored. *Beetle: S-M-sized. Shaped like a beetle. *Tiger: S-M-sized. Has a camouflage print. *Goblin Toy: L-XL-sized. Looks like a small fish. *Lightning: S-M-sized. Has a metallic look. *Dotted: S-M-sized. Has a polka-dot pattern. Category:Store Category:Equipment Category:Game Mechanics